


What's My Life Again? (Not) A RomCom?

by kanashiaru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Office, Bahasa Indonesia, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Hyunjin is a dork, Hyunsung - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Romantic Comedy, Sushi, Vomiting, he's the crazy one here, hyunjin is really loud, jisung is a normal citizen, maybe there will be have an adult scene but idk, not that deep but always mentions alcohol since they're in their adult age, this supposed to be a comedy fics but i hope this will makes you laugh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanashiaru/pseuds/kanashiaru
Summary: Disaat Han Jisung merasa kacau dan kelimpungan, justru semesta malah memperparah kondisinya dengan mempertemukannya dengan Hwang Hyunjin—yang selalu menggila di kedai yang sama, dan membuat hidupnya jungkir balik."Mulai hari ini, saya bakal nikahin mas Jisung!""HAH?!"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 8





	What's My Life Again? (Not) A RomCom?

**Author's Note:**

> aku juga publish ini di wattpad di bookku yg judulnya Amerta, in case kalian udah nemu ini duluan dari wattpad. gak ada hal yang diubah, sama semua. enjoy! <3

Sebenarnya Jisung gak suka terlalu lama menyesap alkohol diluar. Terlalu bising—dan menyusahkan. Terutama bagi dirinya yang menyebalkan kalau sedang benar-benar naik, pasti akan sangat menyusahkan orang lain.

Walau gak se-menyusahkan orang ini, sih.

Gak, bukan Jisung kok. Justru kali ini Jisung sedang melihat tokoh utamanya—dimana sosok ini terus menjadi pusat perhatian kedai dekat kantor Jisung, dan selalu menjadi pelanggan yang paling... Nyentrik?

"PAAAAAAAKKKK, HYUNNIE GAK MAU NGELIAT KERTAS! HYUNNIE ALERGIIIIII! HUHUHUHUHU..—aduh pusing... HUWEEEEEE!"

Kan, nyentrik.

Lagipula, siapa juga yang akan membahas permasalahan personal sambil berteriak begini? Harusnya sih kalau mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pahit dan kerasnya soju, mereka takkan mengacaukan diri mereka sendirian begini. Tapi nyatanya—pemuda ini melakukannya, sendirian. Tanpa orang lain yang menjaganya—well, memangnya dia siapa? Anak konglomerat yang butuh dikawal 24 jam dan 7 hari non-stop? But atleast, u need accompanies when it comes to the worst later.

Jisung sendiri gak terbiasa untuk mabuk diluar apartment begini. Biasanya ia akan membungkus beberapa botol berwarna hijau itu—juga membungkus makanan! Sushi! Ayam goreng! Pizza! Dan setelahnya ia akan menyesap cairan pahit itu sendirian, meratapi pahitnya kehidupan yang telah ia lewati seharian itu. Namun akhir-akhir ini—rasanya ia tak mau menumpahkan kegundahannya di apartnya, jadi ia memilih untuk menumpahkannya di kedai terdekat sampai puas, lalu kembali ke apartment dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kedai kok, bukan bar—karena Jisung sendiri merasa, permasalahannya akan jauh lebih runyam jikalau menyemplungkan dirinya pada lautan manusia—dengan dentuman musik keras yang tak ada habisnya sampai menjelang subuh.

Tapi rasanya—di bar dan di kedai takkan ada bedanya. Karena di kedai pun, ia juga bertemu dengan pemuda bising yang terus mendatangi kedai yang sama tiap harinya. Sama seperti Jisung.

Bising dan... Menyedihkan.

Entahlah, seharusnya Jisung tak mengomentarinya begitu. Karena rasanya Jisung juga sama saja sepertinya—yang terus menumpahkan rasa frustasinya dengan alkohol. Walau Jisung tak setiap hari mendatangi kedai untuk alkohol—mungkin datang untuk menyantap salmon sashimi segar—, tapi untuk pemuda ini—ia hampir menemukannya tiap hari jumat malam—hari terakhir _weekday._ Erangan frustasi yang dilontarkan juga kacau, tak jelas, dan selalu diselingi dengan teriakan. Dan mungkin juga 'BUUUUUU AKU MAU SALMON SATU EKOR!' yang selalu membuat ibu kedai menggeleng, namun tetap memberikan seporsi sashimi besar untuknya.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini kasusnya agak sedikit... Berbeda.

Pemuda itu jadi lebih banyak menangis dibanding menggila seperti biasa, lebih banyak diam sesenggukkan, dan lainnya—yang mungkin bisa menjadi essay sendiri kalau Jisung jelaskan disini. Namun ia masih terlihat lahap menyantap sushinya—harus Jisung akui, pemuda ini memang luar biasa. Bahkan mungkin kalau Jisung se- _stress_ itu, ia takkan mau menginjakkan kakinya kemari dan mungkin nafsu makannya akan sangat hancur. Pipi tembamnya mungkin akan kempes karena stress yang dialaminya.

Dengan kata lain—kegiatan Jisung ini tak sampai membuatnya se-hancur itu. Tapi cukup melegakan perasaan Jisung yang berkecamuk tak karuan.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA—CAPEK BANGET TOLONG, MAU JADI UNDUR-UNDUR AJAAAAAAA!"

Mungkin—harus Jisung akui, kehadiran pemuda itu di kedai cukup memberikan tarikan pada bibirnya. Walau tarikan yang aneh, seperti mendengus geli, tersenyum konyol, atau mencebik sebal, tapi rasanya—melihat eksistensi sang pemuda di kedai tiap hari dan waktu yang sama, membuat rasa penasarannya meningkat. Mungkin tak terasa senang seperti itu, namun menghibur dirinya yang _overwhelmed_ dengan kehidupan pekerjaannya.

"Mas Jisung kalau suka sama masnya, ngomong aja."

"Ngomong ap—HAH! Enggak bu! Saya cuma penasaran aja kok ngeliatin dia!" Gusar Jisung saat tertangkap basah sang pemilik kedai melihat sang pemuda—yang tengah mengunyah sushinya dengan pipi menggembung lucu.

Gila, suka apanya? Cowok itu aneh maksimal, tau! Jisung menggerutu dalam hati sambil mengunyah tuna sashiminya—membuat pipinya menggembung sangat lucu.

"Nah kan, cara makan kalian aja sudah mirip! Jodoh memang datangnya di kedai ibu, ya?" Canda ibu kedai ke Jisung.

"Mana ada!" Jisung melongo, "lagian saya sendiri gak tau dia siapa, buuuu. Saya juga gak minat."

"Namanya Hyunjin, kerja di samping kantormu kalau gak salah," kalau kerja disamping kantor Jisung, berarti... H&H Corp? Wow— "kalau mas Jisung sadar, mas Hyunjin ini sama persis kayak mas Jisung, yang kalau ke kedai mesen soju cuma di hari Jumat. Sisanya, kayaknya kalian gak pernah ketemu?"

"Lho? Dia sering kesini selain di hari Jumat, bu?" Kepala Jisung memiring, bingung.

Ibu kedai mengangguk, tangannya masih bergerak membungkus nasi kepal sushi dan membalutnya dengan rumput laut kering, "biasanya sama temen kantornya, dan berisiknya gak sampai seperti ini, mas. Mas paham lah ya, berisik asyik ngobrol se-grup gimana?" Lah ibunya malah ngegosip. Tapi Jisung nganggukin aja—lumayan kan di meja bar cuma sendiri dan akhirnya diajak ngobrol langsung sama ibu kedainya, "cuma hari Jumat aja mas Hyunjin beda dari biasanya. Saya sampai hapal jadwal kalian berdua dan nyetok soju banyak di hari Jumat," lanjutnya—membuat Jisung ber-oooh ria yang sangat reaktif.

"Menurut ibu sih, kalian bakal berjodoh sebentar lagi."

Reaksi Jisung hanya tertawa dan mengayunkan tangannya skeptis—menapik ucapan ibu-ibu yang sudah berumur lebih darinya, "kita cuma orang-orang menyedihkan yang kebetulan dateng ke kedai ibu, kok."

"Lagian saya juga gak tertarik dengan dia, saya gak kenal juga."

Oh, begitu.

"Yaudah bu, saya mau bungkus sushi dan sashimi ya. Sama pesenin sushi maki buat dia—siapa tadi namanya? Hyunjin, ya? Gausah dibilangin lagi dari siapanya, kayak biasanya aja."

Oooooh, begituuuuu.

Jadi kamu tetap mau mengelak gak peduli, kalau tiap ingin pulang masih akan memesankan sushi secara anonim ke pemuda itu, Han Jisung yang terhormat?

Yasudahlah, terserah dia saja, deh.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Tiga kali.

Tiga kali Jisung memesankan sushi secara diam-diam ke pemuda menawan bernama Hyunjin itu. Dan selama itu pula, Jisung seakan gak berminat mengetahui apapun mengenai sosok itu. Kalian lihat sendiri kan, kalau Jisung baru mengetahui nama sosok itu dari ibu kedainya? Padahal sudah berbulan-bulan dilalui—wow, demi apa? Berarti sosok itu sudah lama sekali bertingkah aneh begini... Wow—Jisung juga baru menyadari yang ini, lho.

Oke jadi—H&H Corp. Sebetulnya Jisung ini bukan tipe yang pandai mengamati sekitar, namun Jisung tahu betul kantor disamping kantornya yang gedungnya jauh lebih tinggi, juga aura aura pekerja yang mungkin takkan mengunjungi kedai sambil berteriak heboh—mengerang frustasi akan masalahnya seperti Hyunjin. Intinya—untuk kantor ini, Jisung paham lah ya.

Iya, sampai-sampai membuatnya terlalu lama memperhatikan suasana sekitar dan tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu—saking nyamannya dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Lengkap dengan kemeja kantorannya, sepatu pantofelnya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu di aspal—dan membuatnya kaget sendiri karena tekstur benda yang bisa saja patah dan lainnya kalau masih Jisung tekan dengan kakinya.

"WHOAAAAAA—eh? 'Paan nih?" Sang pemuda Han menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal saat menemukan benda, yang terlihat seperti... Bentar. Maniknya membola, "lah anjir, ID Card? Kasian banget yang ketinggalan ini anjir, gimana masuk kerjanya nanti!"

Pada akhirnya Jisung memutuskan untuk meminggirkan dirinya lalu duduk di bangku terdekat di pagi hari itu. Untungnya ia tak sedang terburu-buru, sehingga ia masih bisa menatapi ID Card itu sambil menunggu pemiliknya menyadari hidup dan matinya—aka ID Card—yang terjatuh dan kini berada di tangan pemuda asing sepertinya.

Matanya semakin membola saat membaca tulisan didalam ID Card tersebut, _Hwang Hyunjin_. Sebentar—sepertinya beberapa hari yang lalu di kedai sushi langganannya, sang ibu kedai menyebutkan nama Hyunjin sebagai sosok yang sering bertingkah aneh di kedainya.

Oke sebentar, sepertinya Jisung juga melihat wajah yang terpampang disana—OH! Benar milik _mas_ Hyunjin yang itu, toh. Wow—Brand Strategic Manager? Keren juga jabatannya. Gak seperti Jisung yang masih diperbudak dengan desain—dan kepala bagiannya—dan pusing berhadapan dengan aplikasi berwarna dongker dan berlogo balon udara yang memuakkan.

Dan.. Sosok ini, cantik. Cantik sekali.

Jisung melebarkan matanya. Hey— _he's a man_! Mana ada pria itu dipanggil cantik? Itu namanya _misgendering_! Eh—benar begitu, kan? Tapi—dia pasti gak akan nyaman dipanggil cantik, disaat dirinya adalah seorang pria tulen penganut jenis kelamin yang sama dengan Adam.

Tapi sosok ini, gila. Menawan sekali, walau hanya dilihat dari ID Card pekerja saja—

"Halo mas! Ini ID Card saya, ya?"

"WAAAAAAAAA—" Jisung meloloskan teriakan kagetnya sebentar—refleks—saat mendengar suara baru yang menyapu telinganya dengan polos. Baru setelahnya ia menoleh keasal suara—melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sosok pemilik ID Card di tangannya, muncul dihadapannya, "e-eh—! Iya, halooo! Ini ID Card masnya, tadi jatuh jadi saya simpenin dulu. Takut ketendang orang lain terus hilang kemana-mana. Maaf ya mas, jadi saya pegangin.." Tutur Jisung seraya menatap sosok dihadapannya—berusaha menahan mulutnya agar tak menganga lebar melihat... Betapa indahnya sosok dihadapannya.

Sumpah—demi apapun. Beda banget dari saat ia berada di kedai dan meracau aneh tiap hari yang sama. Sosok ini... Benar benar Hwang Hyunjin—yang sama dengan yang sering menjadi pusat perhatian di kedai tiap Jumat malam, kan..?

 _Anjrit_. Jisung sampai melontarkan itu dalam hatinya karena—KAGET CUY. Beda banget dari dirinya yang kondisinya super kacau tiap Jumat malam di kedai, dan kontras dengan suasana tenangnya kali ini?!

Sosok itu—Hyunjin—tersenyum manis kearah Jisung lalu menerima uluran ID Card di tangan sang pemuda, "justru harusnya saya yang berterima kasih ke mas, karena udah mau repot-repot jagain ID Card saya yang jatuh, huhuhu! Makasih banyak mas... Errr..—?"

"Saya Jisung, Han Jisung."

"OHHHH!" Hyunjin melebarkan matanya dan raut wajahnya berubah riang mendengarnya, "makasih banyak mas Jisung!" Dan Jisung terkekeh melihat sosok itu membungkuk 90 derajat—sangat rapih dan sangat formal, dan ucapannya terdengar sangat bersemangat. Membuat Jisung seakan seperti... Seorang atasan disini?

"Gak apa sih mas, saya juga sebenernya... Lagi agak nyantai..." Well, ini gak salah sih, "nanti masnya gak bisa masuk kerja kalau gak ada ID Card ini, soalnya saya bisa ngerasain kasus begini, hahaha," sang pemuda Han berusaha mencairkan suasana—dan memang ingin menyelesaikan obrolan saat itu juga.

Hyunjin memiringkan kepalanya polos—aduh lucu banget. _Gila, ini orang lucu banget sih?_ Jisung berusaha agar tak berteriak dan kabur dari posisinya disana, "sebenernya saya gak butuh butuh banget ID Card sih mas, tapi disimpen aja gak masalah kan?"

"Tadi juga jatuh, sayang kalo hilang. Jadi mendingan saya ambil, iyakan?"

Bentar. Apa?

"Maksudnya gimana tuh mas..?"

Sang pemuda terkekeh pelan, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di jidat Jisung yang terekspos sedikit. Bentar—maksudnya gimana, sih? Jadi... Hasil menunggu Jisung sia-sia dong, kalau dia sendiri gak merasa butuh dengan ID Card itu? Cih, tau gitu harusnya ia biarkan saja ID Card itu tetap di aspal dan ia ambil sendiri nantinya.

Tapi yasudahlah. At least kali ini ia bisa melihat sisi lain Hyunjin—yang hanya ia ketahui di kedai—dan melihat paras menyegarkannya di pagi hari begini.

"Gapapa kok! Masnya mau saya traktir makanan, gak?"

"Eh—buat apa???"

"Buat balas budi! Karena mas udah rela ngejagain barang saya yang jatuh.. Saya baper tau..."

Jisung menyipitkan matanya—bingung, "hah? Saya kan ngelakuin apa yang memang semestinya mas, jadi gak perlu dibalas juga gak masalah, kok!" Lagian memang benar, kan? Kalau prinsip Jisung sendiri ' _berbuat baik itu gak harus dapat balasan, yang penting kamu tetap menjadi orang baik dan berlaku baik juga ke orang lain_ ', jadi ia rasa... Ia gak perlu itu semua. Biarlah penting atau tidaknya benda itu, yang penting Jisung sudah melakukan hal baik di pagi hari ini.

Terus—apa-apaan itu, baper? Masnya ini... Gak pernah diperlakukan baik oleh orang lain, ya? Aduh—Jisung jadi berpikiran gak jelas begini, kan.

Nampaknya Hyunjin terlihat ragu dengan jawaban Jisung, "tapi masnya baik banget, memangnya gak apa kalau gak dapat balasan? Minimal uang, deh?" DIH! Apalagi itu! Jisung paling anti diberi uang seperti itu, seakan perlakuan baiknya hanya mengharapkan imbalan yang setimpal.

"Gausah mas, gapapa. Saya ikhlas kok nolongin mas Hyunjin, beneran."

"Eh, kok tau nama sa—o-oh iya.. Kan di ID Card ada ya..?"

Jisung mengangguk pelan, sementara Hyunjin terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit—aduh, jangan lucu lucu dong, mas. Nanti ia malah dibuat berharap banyak dari kasus kali ini... Nanti Jisung malah membayangkan skenario menikah dengannya dan memiliki keturunan yang cantik dan tampan di masa mendatang—HEH. Udah gila ya lo, Ji. Bonk.

"Yaudah deh, makasih banyak ya mas Jisung. Kalau masnya gak keberatan, bisa kok mampir ke kantor saya disamping dan makan bareng saya, hahaha. Ini kartu saya, kalau masnya berminat temenan sama saya gitu, hehehe," Hyunjin menyodorkan kartu namanya dari kantong kemeja, yang diterima dengan polos—dan bingung sedikit—oleh Jisung. Pemuda itu masih terlihat sangat cerah dan menawan, juga terlihat tenang seperti profesional. Kalau ia menawarkan barang, mungkin Jisung akan membelinya karena perawakan Hyunjin yang sangat menjanjikan—oke, ini terlalu berlebihan, "semoga bisa ketemu lagi, ya! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, mas Jisung!" Ujarnya kembali membungkuk. Kali ini Jisung ikut membungkuk dan akhirnya mereka berpisah—dengan Hyunjin yang sudah melambaikan tangannya kearah Jisung dan berjalan ke kantornya.

Jisung menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar gak menyadari Jisung—dan Jisung rasa, biarlah seperti ini. Toh mereka hanya dua orang asing yang kebetulan menghabiskan waktunya di kedai yang sama, bukan?

Tapi setidaknya—Jisung sudah melihat sisi lain dari Hwang Hyunjin, yang sangat jauh dibanding yang ia kenal biasanya.

Dan sangat mendebarkan.

"Kalo dia kayak gini pas di kedai, kayaknya sih gue bakal jatuh cinta sama dia."

Sekiranya begitulah pikirannya.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"WEEEEEEEN SAMBADI LAF MIIIII, EPERITING WASSS BYUTIPUUULLL!"

Atau tidak.

Jisung benar-benar menemukan sosok itu lagi—di hari Jumat malam, kembali membuat bising di kedai yang ramai dengan racauan anehnya seperti biasa. Kalau Jisung gak melihat sosok ini beberapa hari lalu, mungkin Jisung akan terus melihat sosok ini seperti orang stress yang sedang meratapi hidupnya yang tak jelas. Tapi nyatanya—sosok yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu ini.. Kontras sekali. Membuatnya semakin penasaran dan bertanya-tanya; sebenarnya dia ini kenapa, sih?"

Ditambah, dia sama sekali gak menunjukkan sisi stressnya saat bertemu Jisung! Ya... Memang gak akan, sih... Tapi Hyunjin yang ditemuinya kemarin, terlihat sangat menyegarkan dan sangat positif! Sangat berwibawa! Sangat... Errr... Menawan! Yang terakhir ini sepertinya gak penting, tapi intinya—kontras dengan Hyunjin yang saat ini bernyanyi lantang dengan suara falsnya di meja kedai paling ujung andalannya.

Sepertinya kali ini agendanya adalah karaoke, karena sejak awal kedatangan Jisung sampai sekarang sudah menghabiskan setengah botol sojunya sendiri, pemuda itu masih bernyanyi riang dibawah tekanan alkohol yang memusingkan. Lalu setelahnya bibir ranumnya itu memakan sushi maki kesukaannya dan mengunyahnya bringas—sangat lucu dengan pipinya yang semakin menggembung itu.

Botol soju Jisung sudah habis, tetapi Jisung masih ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terus berkecamuk di benaknya. Efek alkohol akan selalu memaksanya memikirkan berbagai hal yang membuat otaknya sangat penuh dan berkabung, namun—tumben sekali. Biasanya ia gak akan segininya, tapi..—oh. Ternyata karena Hyunjin gak bersuara lagi sejak nyanyi yang terakhir—sekitar... Aduh, Jisung pusing mengingatnya. Tapi ia benar-benar gak bersuara lagi, dan memilih menyantap makanannya dan bengong. _Literally bengong_ , seperti dirinya yang kalau sudah larut dengan minuman beralkohol berkadar lebih dari 40% itu.

Wait—what? Kok bisa?

Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik Jisung memikirkan nasib perutnya yang melilit lucu entah karena apa. Mules banget, bor. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi dan menuntaskan urusannya sendiri.

Setengah jam lebih terlewati, dan Jisung keluar kamar mandi—menemukan suasana kedai yang sudah hampir sepi, hanya tersisa beberapa orang...

Tapi sosok itu sudah tak ada lagi disana.

Jisung melebarkan matanya, bingung dengan kondisi yang ditemukannya saat ini—sampai ibu kedai dibalik meja barnya melontarkan celetukan kecil, "tadi mas Hyunjin udah selesai duluan, mas."

"Lah? Kok tumben bu???"

"Ya mana saya tahu.. Siapa tau mas Hyunjin lagi kecapekan jadinya mau pulang cepet, kan?" Ucap ibu kedai sambil mengusap piring-piring yang masih basah dengan kain, "masnya mau ngejar mas Hyunjin?"

"Ngejar apa sih, buuu? Saya gak suka sama dia—"

"Maksudnya ngejar pingin nemuin mas Hyunjin, kayaknya mas Hyunjin masih di sekitar sini."

"O-oooh..." Duh, tengsin banget Jisung didepan ibu kedai ini. Tapi kan omongannya memang ambigu, jadi gak bisa cuma nyalahin kebodohan Jisung kali ini! "gak lah bu, buat apa? Saya juga habis ini mau langsung pulang aja, capek banget kayak ketimpa durian runtuh, hahaha."

"Durian runtuh apa coba, aneh aneh aja!"

"Tapi pusing banget bu serius! Makanya saya habis ini mau tidur aja deh, gak nambah bungkus kayak biasanya," ujar Jisung seraya membereskan barang-barangnya—bersiap pulang saat itu juga, "minggu depan paling saya bungkus lagi, atau besok atau kapan lah gampang bu, hehehe. Ini uangnya ya, bu!"

Sang ibu kedai tertawa melihat Jisung, menepuk bahunya cukup keras dan terbahak, "dasar anak muda. Yaudah, semoga nanti gak kejatuhan durian lagi—kayak yang tadi dibilang, ya! Makasih banyak, mas!"

Dan pikiran Jisung mengarah ke kasur empuk di kamar dinginnya yang nyaman, ingin langsung tidur malam itu juga.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

... Sepertinya tidak.

Sialnya, Jisung kali ini malah melewati jalur taman dan jadi menemukan sosok pemuda surai pink yang 'katanya' sudah pulang dari kedai sedari tadi, terdiam di posisinya yang menunduk menutupi wajahnya di bangku taman.

Karena Jisung gak tega meninggalkannya, akhirnya ia mendekati sang pemuda dengan ragu, "mas.. Errr... Masnya gak apa?" Tanya Jisung pelan.

Harusnya Jisung mengantisipasi hal yang selanjutnya akan terjadi—karena saat sosok mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang berkaca-kaca, sosok itu berteriak sambil menangis, "HUWAAAAAAAAA! MAU MUNTAAAAHHH!" Anjrit, kenapa harus teriak begini, sih? Lucu banget sih tatapannya barusan—tapi teriakannya ini berisik sekali! Apa dia masih gak menyadari sosok didepannya, ya?

"E-eh, bentar dulu mas... Gak ada plastik..."

"Huhuhuhu... Pusing banget... Pingin muntah..."

"Sebentar mas, saya cari plastik dulu..." Sepertinya Jisung punya plastik gak terpakai di tasnya—AH! Dapat! Buru-buru ia membuka plastik yang menggulung itu lalu menyodorkannya kehadapan Hyunjin yang masih merengek manja, "i-ini... Jangan muntah sembarangan ya, mas? Sayang jasnya nanti..." Sayang juga jasnya kalau sampai menjadi korban muntahannya, begitu yang dipikirkan Jisung. Walau begitu, Jisung memang gak tega membiarkannya _wasted_ di taman ini jadi... Mungkin ia akan menemaninya terlebih dulu.

Hyunjin memuntahkan sedikit dari perutnya lalu mengikat plastiknya dan bergerak membuangnya di tong sampah disamping. Lho, mandiri juga ya orang ini. Tapi pemuda ini masih gak sadar sepenuhnya dengan keadaan—sepertinya, jadi Jisung harus tetap menjaganya agar tak terjadi hal aneh lagi nantinya.

"Mas, masnya ganteng deh."

Hah.

"A-apa?"

Sosok pink itu membuka mata sayunya dan menyengir kuda, "mas ini yang selalu dateng di kedai kan? Ganteng deh, tapi sendirian terus di meja bar kayak bujangan," orang ini mau memuji atau mau menghina, sih? "Tapi saya gak merhatiin lagi, soalnya saya pusing banget gak bisa mikir apapun. Cuma yang saya tau—masnya ganteng. Hehehe."

Astaga.

Orang ini benar-benar udah gak nyadar apapun.

"Mas, alamatnya dimana? Biar saya anterin ke rumahnya—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA GAK MAU PULANGGGGGG!" Kenapa dia berteriak lagi, sih?! Kan Jisung jadi ikut kaget mendengar teriakannya ini—LOH! Kok dia nangis! "Mas.. Hiks—s-saya gak mau pulang... Tolong jangan sebut kata-kata itu, saya mual..." KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!

"M-maaf, saya gak tau mas..."

"TAPI SAYA GAK SUKA MASSSSSSS—huhuhuhu... Gak mau pulang... Benci..." Terus Jisung harus gimana?! Ia gak bisa menenangkan orang yang menangis begini, gila! Jisung jadi ikut panik melihat situasi dihadapannya.

"Maaf, mas... Saya janji deh gak begitu lagi, beneran..." Tuh, ngapain juga Jisung ngomong begini? Aneh banget—dan gak penting! Mereka gak akan ngobrol begini lagi nantinya, aneh banget!

Hyunjin menatap Jisung dengan wajah yang memerah, "beneran? Masnya gak mau ngajak saya ke rumahnya aja?"

Rumahny—bentar.

Wajah Jisung ikut memerah, "a-ap-ap-a-apa—"

"NYIAHAHAHAHA! Masnya lucuuuuuuu!" Tau tau Hyunjin tertawa dan memeluk Jisung—yang masih berdiri didepannya yang sedang duduk, mengusak kepalanya pada perut rata Jisung, "gemes banget masnya! Polos banget!"

Jisung melongo hebat, "apa—"

"Mas, gak mau nikah sama saya aja?"

 _Nikah_.

Sejujurnya, Jisung gak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Setidaknya semenjak dirinya stress bukan main akhir-akhir ini, dimana ia benar-benar gak memperdulikan apapun—yang penting ia berhasil hidup dengan baik setiap minggunya. Untuk memikirkan dirinya mengikat janji suci dengan orang lain saja—ia sudah tak memikirkannya sampai kesana lagi. Sumpah—ucapan sosok ini tak membuatnya aneh, justru membuatnya memikirkan berbagai hal yang visioner tetapi realistis di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Saya juga gak tahu bakal nikah atau enggak," tutur Jisung pada sosok asing yang menawan dibawahnya, "kalau kamu tanya saya bakal kayak gimana kedepannya, mungkin saya gak akan memikirkan bakal nikah nantinya. Soalnya.. Hidup sekarang aja udah bikin pusing?"

"Bukan masalah siapa yang bakal jadi temen hidup saya—itu urusan gampang, tapi gimana pikiran kamu soal nikah itu... Yang sebenernya gak saya pikirin lagi sekarang. Saya bisa hidup dan makan sushi enak aja udah jadi hal yang harus disyukuri, kalau saya bisa nikah—hebat banget sih, berarti kehidupan saya udah bisa lebih stabil dari sekarang."

"Jadi ya..." Jisung mendengus geli—kenapa sih obrolannya kali ini serius banget? Tapi yasudahlah, lagipula orang ini juga pasti akan melupakannya di esok hari, "saya gak tau lagi sih. Nikah kan bukan hal yang main-main—itu jauh lebih serius karena menyangkut satu nyawa lain yang harus ditanggung. Susah tau, nikah itu. Jadi jangan kayak ngajak main dong, mas," celetuk Jisung dengan kekehan tawa khasnya—yang manis dan terdengar sangat lembut. Mungkin Hyunjin bisa saja tertidur berkat suara lembut sosok ini.

"Jadi saya ditolak?"

"Saya gak nolak juga sih.. Tapi bingung jelasinnya—intinya, saya gak kepikiran soal nikah gitu, mas."

Hyunjin terdiam masih dengan posisi memeluk Jisung. Jisung kira Hyunjin akan melepasnya dan pergi, atau tertidur di posisi tersebut—

"Mas, ada plastik lagi ga—saya mau mun—HOEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"LAH MAS! KOK GAK BILANG KALO MAU MUNTAH! WOY KOTORRRRRRRR!"

"Habisnya masnya serius banget tadi, saya gak tega bilangnya—HOEKKKKKKK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! JAS GUE KOTORRRRRRRR!"

Berakhir Jisung yang terkena serangan muntah dari sosok asing dihadapannya, yang sepertinya akan membuatnya menyesal teramat sangat keesokan harinya.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Karena pemuda surai pink itu tertidur setelah memuntahkan seisi perutnya—dan Jisung juga gak tahu alamat tempatnya?!—mau gak mau ia membawa sosok itu ke apartmentnya, tentunya seusai membuka jas kotornya dan membersihkan dirinya sedikit. Walau berat dan membuatnya kelimpungan, pada akhirnya sosok itu berhasil dibopong dan ia hempas pelan keatas kasur empuknya. Gerakan itu tak membuat Hyunjin terbangun dari tidurnya—sebaliknya, ia malah menggeliat lucu dengan bibir yang mencebik—menyungging senyum menggemaskan tanpa ia sadari.

Ya Tuhan. Orang ini sebenarnya lucu banget, sangat lucu—kalau kepala Jisung terbentur, mungkin ia akan meng-iyakan tawaran nikah tadi dan langsung menghadap pendeta untuk segera diresmikan hubungannya. Tapi berdasarkan akal sehatnya, pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan—sampai rasanya Jisung akan menghindari orang ini saat berada di kedai, atau mungkin ia harus mencari kedai lain tempat galaunya kedepan.

Tapi—gila. Hyunjin ini cantik sekali, gak bohong. Kalau Jisung lengah sedikit, mungkin ia akan menenggelamkan dirinya pada paras indah sang pemuda dan menjatuhkan dirinya sejatuh mungkin pada pesonanya. Intinya—Hyunjin ini membuat Jisung rentan dengan ketertarikannya, dan bisa saja membuatnnya diperbudak oleh rasa tertariknya sendiri.

Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia gak boleh berbuat aneh pada Hyunjin.

Walau ia mengetahui namanya—dan menolongnya dari beberapa hari lalu juga sekarang, tetapi Jisung harus tetap menjaga sikapnya. Lagipula, buat apa juga mengambil kesempatan pada orang yang berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol? Hina sekali dirinya kalau sampai melakukan hal tersebut. Jisung gak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya kalau sampai berbuat hal sehina itu—dan benar, Jisung gak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Perlahan Jisung membuka jas Hyunjin yang sedikit terkena muntahannya sendiri, lalu melipatnya dan memasukannya kedalam plastik bersih. Untungnya Hyunjin menggunakan jas yang tertutup—terkancing rapat—sehingga kemeja dibaliknya tidak kotor dan ia tak perlu membuka baju sang pemuda. Skenario terburuknya—pemuda itu bisa saja histeris dan menuduhnya yang tidak tidak di pagi hari, yang mana akan membuat moodnya memburuk drastis dan mungkin mereka akan memiliki hubungan yang sangat buruk kedepannya. Dan Jisung tak menginginkan itu—walau mungkin, bisa saja skenario yang terputar sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan otak dramanya itu. Tapi kan! Namanya antisipasi, kita gak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya! Dirinya juga harus berjaga-jaga apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya, duuuuh!

Setelah membuka sepatu Hyunjin dan menggeser posisinya agar lebih nyaman di kasurnya, Jisung menatapi pahatan indah yang tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya. DIATAS KASURNYA. Kalau kata orang _you are what you eat_ , lalu apakah orang ini dulunya memakan malaikat—

Euhhhh, gak lah. Jisung ini otaknya terlalu banyak dipakai berpikir, sampai membuatnya jadi aneh sendiri. Dasar manusia.

"Mas, cantiknya munduran dong."

Hening. Iyalah, orang cuma Jisung doang yang sadar di dalam ruangan ini.

"Mas, nanti pagi saya harap mas baik-baik aja dan gak kacau lagi kayak malam ini ya," monolog Jisung di posisi berdirinya, "dan ganti uang laundry saya ya mas. Lumayan banget ini jas saya kotor gara-gara mas, pokoknya nanti pagi saya tagihin langsung ya. Masnya gak boleh ngutang!"

Cih. Urusan uang ini memang nomor satu. Kalau dibandingkan paras cantiknya, Jisung memilih untuk memikirkan jas malangnya yang sial nasibnya karena muntahan tak lazim dari Hyunjin. Walau Jisung sudah memiliki banyak uang, tapi ia tetap menyukai prinsip gratisan seperti ini. Manusiawi, bukan? Memang gak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, _sahabat_. (Ngomong sama siapa?)

Jisung tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak menaikkan selimut tebal untuk menutupi Hyunjin yang tengah menggeliat pelan dalam mimpinya—dan meringkuk seperti bayi. Badan besar begitu meringkuk, lucu banget sih.

"Selamat malam, mas Hyunjin. Semoga keadaan di esok hari bisa membaik, ya."

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Pagi hari terasa sangat ringan dan cerah bagi sosok surai pink diatas kasur empuknya. Perlahan Hyunjin membuka matanya yang berat—yang disambut dengan serangan pusing yang menusuk kepalanya, efek alkohol. Matanya mengerjap perlahan dan menangkap suasana cokelat terang yang tenang dan boneka tupai—

—tunggu, apa?

Hyunjin melebarkan matanya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk—dengan paksa—begitu menyadari suasana di ruangan itu, yang ternyata bukan ruangan yang ia kenal biasanya. Ruangan ini terasa... Baru... Bukan ruang kamarnya sendiri! Pantas saja ia gak menemukan tembok cat putih dan ia juga menemukan boneka tupai di meja—HEY! Hyunjin saja gak menaruh mejanya didepan kasur! Ia menaruhnya disamping kasur!

Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia cek—kondisi dirinya sekarang. Matanya melebar sedikit melihat jas yang melekat di badannya sudah tak ada, namun ia masih menggunakan kemejanya semalam. Tak ada pegal-pegal aneh di beberapa bagian tertentu—kecuali di punggung dan lengan karena kelakuannya tiap Jumat malam menghabiskan botol sojunya sendiri. Tapi...

"Oh? Masnya udah bangun?"

Hyunjin menoleh keasal suara, menemukan sosok lain—dengan senyum merekah—melangkahkan dirinya dengan dua cangkir yang mengeluarkan kepulan panas di pagi hari, "semalem masnya muntah parah, jadinya jasnya saya lepas dan saya taruh di plastik sana," sembari menaruh kedua cangkir di nakas, sosok itu—Jisung—menunjuk kearah bawah meja didepan kasur dan Hyunjin ikut menemukan plastik besar tergeletak disana, "masnya gimana sekarang? Masih pusing, gak?"

Hyunjin, sih, gak merasa pusing kepalanya. Ia pusing melihat situasi dihadapannya sekarang ini. Seperti...

"Mas, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 pagi, mas."

"... Kenapa saya tiba-tiba ada disini?"

"Kemarin masnya hampir _wasted_ gitu deh dari kedai sushi dan saya nemu mas di taman. Terus masnya muntah, dua sampe tiga kali kena ke jas sa—"

"IYA ITU GAK USAH DICERITAIN—saya malu tau... Terus abis itu gimana—OH!"

"M-mas?"

Hyunjin menunjuk Jisung sambil melebarkan mulutnya—kaget, "masnya yang sering ke kedai sushi, kan?! Yang sering duduk di bar!" Lho, orangnya inget dong. Keren juga.

"Sebenernya beberapa hari yang lalu kita juga pernah ketemu sih mas..." Gumam Jisung—yang sepertinya gak terdengar oleh sosok pink itu.

Pemuda bermarga Hwang itu membulatkan matanya, "bener kan! Kamu yang sering di kedai!"

"Iya mas, itu saya. Gimana kabarnya, mas?"

"Mas—siapa namanya?"

"Han Jisung."

"Mas Jisung! Kita gak pernah ngobrol di kedai, tapi masnya baik banget nolongin saya yang hampir _gak berdaya_ di taman!" Mata Hyunjin berbinar menatap Jisung—yang ia rasa sedikit berlebihan, tapi setidaknya... Jisung menemukan sosok Hyunjin yang lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

Jisung tersenyum kecil, "gak masalah, mas. Udah kewajiban kita sebagai makhluk sosial buat saling tolong menolong, kan?"

"Sekarang masnya mandi aja dulu, nanti ikut sarapan sama saya dulu sebelum pulang."

"S-sebentar..."

Jisung memiringkan kepalanya saat suara ciut itu memanggilnya. Wajah Hyunjin memerah—yang jauh lebih merah dibandingkan rambut pinknya, kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, menghindari tatapan bingung Jisung dihadapannya.

"M-masnya.. Gak ngelakuin hal aneh ke saya, kan..?"

Sang pemuda Han melongo, kan. Pasti topik ini yang akan diangkat di esokan paginya.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menghela napas, "mas, saya gak tersinggung sih, tapi sumpah demi Tuhan—saya gak ngelakuin hal aneh kayak yang dipikiran masnya ini," ujar Jisung dengan nada tenang yang tegas, "lagian—saya juga gak mau ngambil kesempatan ke orang yang mabuk kayak masnya semalem. Semua halnya juga harus ada _consent_."

Hyunjin menatap Jisung sayu, "tapi saya kan cantik, saya juga gak sadar diri—biasanya orang bakal manfaatin ini karena korbannya gak sadar diri, kan? Ditambah, saya juga jago goya—"

"HEH! K-kenapa jadi bahas itu?!" Pipi Jisung memerah padam mendengar ucapan Hyunjin yang menjerumus ke hal-hal yang vulgar, "saya gak peduli soal itu, mas. Saya gak mau—dan gak bakal maafin diri saya sendiri kalo saya ngelakuin hal diluar persetujuan orang yang terlibat."

"Tapi—"

"Kamu memang cantik kok, mas. Menawan banget malah. Saya suka kamu," Jisung melebarkan matanya, "M-MAKSUDNYA—saya suka karena kamu keren banget! I-iya itu!"

"Saya gak akan ngambil kesempatan se-licik itu, karena saya yakin nantinya kamu bakal sedih. Saya.. Gak mau buat kamu sedih," _lebih tepatnya_ — _saya gak mau buat orang-orang sedih dan makin stress sama hidupnya sendiri_. Batin Jisung selanjutnya.

Hyunjin membelalak mendengar penuturan Jisung yang sangat tegas—namun juga tenang dihadapannya. Cantik, katanya? Hyunjin cantik?

Terlebih... Orang ini...

Pipi Hyunjin memerah seketika.

"Masnya mau mandi dulu? Biar saya siapin handuknya sekalia—"

"Saya udah memutusin sesuatu mulai detik ini."

Jisung menoleh, kembali menatap bingung kearah Hyunjin—yang kini menunduk sembari memainkan jemarinya, "mas Hyunji—"

"... Mulai detik ini, saya bakal nikahin mas Jisung!"

"HAH?!"

Hyunjin mendongak, menatap Jisung dengan mata penuh bintang dan semangat, kemudian ia bangun dari kasurnya dan—

BRUK!

Sosok pink itu sedikit melompat kearah Jisung—yang tak dapat menyeimbangi tubuhnya—sehingga membuat mereka terjatuh diatas lantai kayu yang dingin.

"M-mas Hyunjin—"

"MAS JISUNG, AYO NIKAHIN SAYA!" Jisung melongo hebat merasakan dirinya dipeluk kencang oleh sosok pink asing diatasnya dan sosok ini tersenyum sangat lebar—mungkin dapat membuat bibirnya sobek beberapa saat lagi, "saya nemu orang yang cocok buat jadi pasangan seumur hidup saya! Kamu orangnya! Ayo nikah sama saya!"

"HAH—"

"Mas Jisung baik banget, saya jatuh cinta mas! Saya gak sabar mau punya keluarga baru sama mas dan bahagia selama-lamanya!"

"WOY—ANJIR! NIKAH APAAN, SIH?!"

"POKOKNYA MULAI HARI INI, KAMU GAK AKAN BISA LEPAS DARI AKU, JIJI!"

"JIJI APAAN LAGI, WOY?!"

Hyunjin mengusak kepalanya di samping leher Jisung—membuat empunya kegelian di posisi tak berdayanya itu, "mas Jisung! Saya suka sama mas Jisung!"

"Ayo kita bahagia bareng, mas! Biar saya kenalin mas ke keluarga saya dan kita gelar resepsi sekarang juga!"

Kepala Jisung mendadak berputar gak karuan—ia benar-benar pusing!

Ternyata ibu kedai salah, karena Jisung benar-benar tertimpa durian yang membuat beban hidupnya—dan beban tubuhnya—semakin berat karena kejadian aneh yang terjadi pagi ini.

Karena Hwang Hyunjin, sosok bersurai pink yang sangat cantik dan menawan itu, kini memeluk tubuhnya yang meronta minta dilepaskan, tersenyum lebar dan bersorak memintanya untuk menikahinya—hari itu juga!

" _LET'S GET MARRIED, JISUNG!_ "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOLOOOOOOONGGGGGG!"

"JISUNGGGG, AKU UDAH MIKIRIN KITA BAKAL HONEYMOON DIMANA! PUNYA ANAK BERAPA! RUMAH DIMANA! AYO JI AKU SIAPPPP!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAA LEPASSSSSS!

"ASTAGA, HIDUP GUE KENAPA YA TUHAAAANNN!" Rasanya kalau hidupnya bisa digadai, ia ingin menggadai hidupnya saja dan ditukar dengan sapi bloon seharga puluhan juta. Lumayan kan lebih berguna, bisa dipakai buat kurban atau All You Can Eat seharga ratusan ribu itu—enak pula.

Haduuuuh, _gusti nu agung_ , apa hidupnya gak bisa lebih aneh lagi dari sekarang ini? 

Intinya—Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Han Jisung dari serangan Hwang Hyunjin si manusia pink yang super aneh ini, ya. _Plissss_ , tolong banget gak pake macet!

Sebelum hidupnya semakin dibuat naik turun oleh Hyunjin—pemuda asing diatasnya ini!

**Author's Note:**

> i put 2 chapter karena mungkin bakal dibuat cuma sampai 2 chapter, tapi mungkin bisa aja nambah lagi. semoga suka yaa bacanyaaa! kalau ada saran dan kritik bisa langsung tinggalin komentar atau langsung dm ke aku aja yaa heheheh, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah bacaa! <3333


End file.
